A Cat's Life
by lazura234
Summary: Warning: Female Tsuna! BEWARE! Inspired by the vocaloid song: Ah! A Cat's Wonderful Life the GUMIxLen version.Summary:I pass through the alleways and look up at the sky as usual, but then I see a girl awake at night gazing at the moon. Now is this what you might say love-at-first-sight, but how do I get her to look at me like that? 5927 one-shot! Edited also!


**Lazura234: Ok! My first one-shot story done! **

**Hibari: Hey. Herbivore, Didn't you say earlier that it was a one-shot about me and Tsuna? -dark aura appearing-**

**Lazura234: Well don't blame me! Blame your personality! **

**Hibari: ...**

**Lazura234: Your personality didn't match the character in the song.**

**Gokudera: HAHAHA! **

**Hibari: -turns to Gokudera with a really sharp glare- I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH! **

**Lazura234: Oh no you don't! If Gokudera gets hurt before the story starts then I will call HER!**

**Hibari: -freezes up-**

**Gokudera: Lazura234 does not own KHR at all! by the way who is 'her'?**

**Lazura234: Oh, just wait. -starts dialing- **

* * *

**_A Cat's Life_**

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

One day I was walking down the alleway as usual then all of sudden there was a window open with lights on. Then all of sudden the moon shone towards someone looking out of a window above me. I take a step back to see, and I see a beautiful girl with pure white fur wearing a collar on her neck.

_She's very pretty._

So I jump up to say 'Hi' but this is how the scene ended up:

Gokudera jumped up to say hi.

"Hi!" said Gokudera.

"HIIII!" yelled the white cat and closed the window on his face.

_Maybe I shouldn't have jumped in front of her._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

After seeing my mistress, Kyoko, fall asleep, I go to the windowsill to see the moon.

_How pretty._

I loved seeing the moon as it illuminated the dark night sky, but as I was going back to sleep I heard a noise from outside the window. I looked outside and I see a grey cat saying,"Hi!"

"HIIII!" I yelled in shock from seeing the gray cat.

In fact I shut the window in front of his face also, but he did kind of look cool.

* * *

***next day***

**Nobody's POV**

Gokudera went again at night to see the pretty cat he saw yesterday the next night, so he jumped up near the window but the only thing he saw was the curtains so he peaked through the curtains to see the cat watching her mistress sleep. So he whispered, "Oi!" to get her attention and it did.

"Oh, your the gray cat that I saw yesterday!" Tsuna said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, though my name isn't gray cat I'm Gokudera Hayato, what's your name?" asked Gokudera.

"Well, my name Sawada Tsuna!" Tsuna nonchalantly says.

'Tsuna, what cute name,' Gokudera thought.

"Then, I'll call you Princess!" Gokudera stated

"Princess? You don't have to call me that!" Tsuna

"No, you are a princess!" Gokudera said sharply making Tsuna tense a bit then thought,'Where did he get that idea?'

"So Gokudera-kun what do you do outside most of the time?" Tsuna asks

"Well since I'm a stray cat, I meet many other cats from many places though if you want I can introduce you to some," Gokudera asks politely

"I don't think I can," Tsuna answers with regret

"Why?" Gokudera asks

"Because of this -shows him the collar- this is what keeps me here and I can't leave from here anyway," Tsuna sadly says

'Ah man! I wish I could rip the collar up to shreads, but with the way the collar looks it shows how much she has been taken care of,' Gokudera thinks

Since it was getting late they both part ways, but secretly they actually wanted to talk more.

* * *

***Next night***

Gokudera was leaning against the side of the windowsill as he waited for Tsuna to bob her head out of the window but instead Tsuna just stared up at the moon as usual. Then all of sudden...

"Um, Gokudera-kun do you have any dreams since you aren't owned by anyone?" Tsuna asks

"Ah! My dream is to fly over to the North and see the Aurora lights!" Gokudrea looks up at the sky

"Oh! I heard of those! They are just like rainbows right?" Tsuna excitingly responds

"Well sort of, but they only show up at the North," Gokudera replies

"Eh, is that so?" Tsuna says with wonderment as she swishes her tail with a content smile as they both look up at the moon.

"Though I wish you could go with me, because it would make me the most happiest time of my life," Gokudera sighs out but when he realised what he said he blushed like a tomato.

Tsuna also blushed after hearing what he had said and they both parted awkwardly.

'Is it just me or am I mishearing what he just said?' Tsuna wondered as she head to bed

'W-What am I saying! Am I an Idiot?' Gokudera yelled in his mind as he walked down the alley

* * *

***Next Night***

Gokudera finds Tsuna with a very sorrowful face as he looks up, so he jumps up to ask her what happened.

"What's wrong princess?" Gokudera asks

"Even if you want me to go with you, I can't make your dream come true!" Tsuna begins to tear up

"Gokudera, I'm sorry I just can't leave my mistress!" Tsuna burries her head on his chest to hide her face

Though Gokudera could not stand her being in pain, he clenched his teeth, hugged her, and told Tsuna, "Don't worry, I know that you can't leave the place you have raised at."

He cups her chin to look at his face and replies, "Princess, no matter what I will still come back to visit you!"

He then leaps off the window hiding his face in the alleway and walks away but Tsuna replies back, "Wait!"

He turns and sees Tsuna with her head out of the window yelling, "I'll be waiting for you!"

Gokudera hears this and looks up to her with a smile and then heads down the alleyway swishing his tail around.

_As the moon continues to illuminate the path to you, I will always follow it my Princess._

* * *

**Tomboichriste: HIBARI-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?~ 3**

**Gokudera: Ah, so you meant your beta...*sweatdrops***

**Lazura234: *sending I'm sorry messages again* Well I had no choice or else he's going to bite me and you. By the way Review please! :D**

**Gokudera: I just hope she doesn't get hurt in the process.**

**Lazura234: Ah, don't worry shes even scarier in reality so its best if you don't get on her bad side.**

**Gokudera: *gulp* I'll be leaving now. *leaves***

**Tomboichristie: WHERE ARE YOU? *wielding daggers* **

**Hibari: *somewhere in the studio* I will bite that author once her Beta stops stalking me!**

**Lazura234: *sneezes* **


End file.
